Память солнца, живущая в бутылке
by Juno.ru
Summary: Расстались мы давно уже со сказками, их заменив легко вином и красками. SS/HG. Beta: olala, windwingswrites


**Автор**: Juno

**Редакторы**: olala, windwingswrites

**Рейтинг**: PG-13

**Пейринг**: СС/ГГ

**Жанр**: Humor, Romance

**Отказ**: Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость!

**Аннотация**: Расстались мы давно уже со сказками, их заменив легко вином и красками.

**Комментарии**: Фанфик написан на Snager Celebration на ТТП.

Огромное спасибо моим редакторам — windwingswrites и olala. Без их помощи это была бы совсем другая история. С ними необыкновенно приятно работать.

**Память солнца, живущая в бутылке**

Был обычный серый лондонский вечер. В камине маленькой квартирки жарко горел огонь. Зачем переводить древесину, когда есть центральное отопление? – спросите вы. Такова была причуда хозяйки квартиры. Большинство ее знакомых о центральном отоплении, как и о прочих благах современной цивилизации, не имели представления, а зачастую даже страшились их. Нет, эти господа отнюдь не мормоны и не папуасы из Новой Гвинеи. Хотя и вот так запросто на улице вы их вряд ли встретите – не по тем улицам ходите, смею вас заверить.

А что же там камин? Он горел, как ему и положено, и даже огнем привычного для нас с вами цвета. Вообразите, что в этом камине бывают и зеленые всполохи пламени, но не сегодня. Сегодня им ход сюда заказан. Некоторые сказали бы, что камин заблокирован.

Кто же это? – поспешите поинтересоваться вы. Ах, как своей любознательностью вы напоминаете мне хозяйку квартиры! Представьте себе, она ведьма. Да-да, самая настоящая. Разве что на метле нагишом из окна не вылетает – просто метел как средств передвижения не любит. Вы напрасно ожидаете, что в остальном она будет соответствовать вашим идеалам ведьмовской красоты. У нее не рыжие волосы, глаза не зеленого цвета, и в них нет таинственной чертовщинки, да и не в ее обычаях прилюдное оголение. Эта невысокая угловатая девушка с копной спутанных кудрей, сильно напоминающей воронье гнездо, глядела на мир большими карими глазами из-под густых, чуточку нависающих бровей и, казалось, даже во сне не расставалась с книгами – какая уж тут метла.

Узнав о мире магии, она немало удивилась его обычаям. Если почти безграничные возможности волшебства, творимого при помощи палочки, ее восхищали, то использование перьев вместо карандашей и шариковых ручек, постоянно норовящих скрутиться нелинованных пергаментов – вместо тетрадных листов, гадящих и клюющихся сов – вместо почты Англии (про интернет вообще молчу) изрядно раздражали ее и приносили одни неудобства. Но, как известно, человек ко всему привыкает.

Вот и Гермиона, а именно так звали ведьму, привыкла делить людей на магов и магглов, не владеющих магией, узнала о болезненном самомнении чистокровных волшебников, тех, у кого в роду отродясь не было нечистокровных, научилась ловко исписывать горы пергаментов, соперничая в этом искусстве с прытко-пишущим пером и никогда не греша ни против правил английского языка, ни против истины. Она свыклась с невольничьим существованием домовых эльфов и позабыла истории о гордых и свободолюбивых детях леса, по прихоти маггловских сказочников зовущихся так же. Гермиона не была поклонницей фэнтази и не воспринимала серьезно подобную литературу, а зря. Имя может влиять на человека и его судьбу. Называй постоянно кого-то ничтожеством и, как знать, со временем он сам уверится в этом. Ведь по меньшей мере странно было бы услышать: "Элронд – плохой эльф!". Невольно задашься вопросом, чем плох ты, обладатель гордого, звучного имени "Элронд"?

Поселившись в школе магии и волшебства, Гермиона вообще перестала читать сказки. Они кажутся глупыми и бесполезными, когда происходящее вокруг сильнее чужих выдумок будоражит фантазию. Но, как оказалось, чудеса таили в себе смертельные опасности – в волшебном мире имелись свои монстры, и не всегда они ходили на четырех ногах. Сказка и реальность переплелись в диком коктейле из крови, смертей и страха. И, даже оказавшись в числе победителей, рано повзрослевшая Гермиона уже была не способна восхищаться миром магии так, как прежде. Орден Мерлина не мог вернуть друзей, крики ликующих на улицах магов не заглушали ночных кошмаров, мирные будни не отучили спать вполглаза и с палочкой наизготовку – во всяком случае, не сразу.

На службу в Министерство героиню войны приняли со скрипом и лишь потому, что не хотели разрушать шаткое доверие общественности скандалом в прессе, который бы непременно случился. За год скитаний Гермиона привыкла действовать и, кажется, по инерции продолжала сражаться с чем угодно: с сонными бюрократами, с недобитыми Пожирателями, с разрухой Хогвартса, с бесправием малых волшебных народов, с гномами в саду Норы, со своей нелюбовью к Рональду… Последнее удалось ей хуже прочего. Нет, она не бросила его прямо перед алтарем и не была унижена, застав его с другой накануне свадьбы. Слишком многое эти двое пережили вместе, чтобы перестать уважать друг друга. Просто не судьба – не могло быть у них совместной жизни, только встречи по выходным в барах и в гостях, печальные сборища на годовщину победы и редкие письма с совой по случаю.

Так Гермиона оказалась здесь – в этой точке времени и пространства, где мы застаем ее сейчас. Она в одиночестве сидит в своей маленькой квартирке. У ее ног трется Косолапус – любимый питомец, комок рыжей шерсти с приплюснутой мордой и большими умными глазищами. Его хозяйка апатично потягивает красное вино из глубокого бокала и не обращает решительно никакого внимания на просьбы кота. Рыжему обормоту не остается ничего другого, как отправиться на охоту, бросив попытки выпросить лакомство у хозяйки.

Гермиону занимали горестные размышления о том, как она умудрилась превратиться в заложницу привычек. Утром, сбросив с тумбочки неразбиваемый, отчаянно верещащий какую-то жизнерадостную муть будильник, она сползала с кровати, чтобы окончательно проснуться под душем. Наскоро высушившись с помощью магии и даже не пытаясь расчесать волосы, плелась на кухню, чтобы сварить на плите кофе. Готовить его следовало обычным, маггловским, способом, иначе, как и в случае с зельем, получались никчемные помои. В этой связи то и дело вспоминался профессор Снейп: он так же мог вдруг вскипеть и попробуй тронь – лишишься всех баллов и до седин останешься драить котлы, так что даже домовики станут тебя жалеть.

После кофе о покойном думать уже не хотелось. Оставалось лишь облачиться в повседневную мантию и, одевшись, по каминной сети переместиться в Министерство, где по запруженным служащими коридорам попасть в свой кабинет, который Гермиона делила с еще десятком коллег, чьи столы отделяли невысокие перегородки, создавая иллюзию личного пространства.

Рабочее время обычно не приносило новостей, достойных внимания и обсуждения. И торжественное противостояние минутной и часовой стрелок в шесть вечера воспринималось Гермионой как истинный праздник – так радовался бы титан, сбросив с плеч неподъемную ношу вселенской скуки и отупляющей рутины.

Еще не счастливая, но уже повеселевшая, Гермиона отправлялась сперва в магазин, чтобы пополнить запасы продуктов и чем-нибудь себя побаловать. Ей нравилось делать это самой, а не заказывать через службу доставки. Времени уходило немного, зато позволяло отвлечься, пройтись между рядами полок, с пакетами покупок прогуляться до дома. Гермиона не переставала дивиться тому, насколько быстро волшебники становятся ленивыми: сначала им позволяют пользоваться каминами, потом учат летать на метлах, в довершении всего большинство получают лицензию на аппарацию и уже не утруждают себя физическими нагрузками. Да и к чему им это? Есть же зелья, снижающие уровень холестерина, чары, скрывающие недостатки внешности и многое-многое другое. В волшебном мире не хуже, чем в маггловском, процветает индустрия красоты.

Однако Гермиона не любила без настоящей необходимости глотать зелья, ненавидела прихорашиваться, терпеть не могла выпрямлять волосы или укладывать их в прическу и просто не выносила интеллектуального застоя. Казалось, ее разум без реальных задач ржавел и терял способность логически мыслить. С какой тоской вспоминала она лихие времена решения головоломок, преграждавших путь к философскому камню, или выяснения видовой принадлежности монстра, обращавшего живых в камень! В такие моменты не хотелось думать об опасностях, подстерегавших тогда и не существующих сейчас. Ее живой ум просто жаждал пищи, а получал лишь дозу вина и засыпал до следующего вечера.

Одну отдушину, помимо дегустации спиртного, Гермиона все же для себя нашла. Это было ее тайной, хотя и не особо трепетно хранимой, так как доказательства множились и заполняли квартиру. Когда разум замутнял алкоголь, у Гермионы открывался «третий глаз», как бы это назвала Трелони, ведь именно так она сама делала подавляющее большинство своих предсказаний. Новый взгляд помогал творить полотна с помощью волшебных красок и обычных кистей. Наутро проснувшийся разум Гермионы не мог без содрогания смотреть на эти шедевры, но ее творческое «я» не отчаивалось и реализовывало себя при первой возможности.

Нашу ведьму нельзя было назвать пропойцей. На другой день у нее не было отекших покрасневших глаз, от нее не разило алкоголем, и на одежде не виднелись винные пятна. И вообще возлияния имели сугубо культурный, дегустационный характер и случались пару раз в неделю. Маггловские вина подходили для этих целей как нельзя лучше. Различить все тонкие нотки букета Гермионе бы, конечно, не удалось, зато ей нравилось воображать края, где выращивался виноград, людей, собиравших гроздья ягод и готовивших напиток, случаи, в которых могли откупорить бутылку. Да, пожалуй, именно в этот момент начинало просыпаться ее творческое «я», а холодный рассудок, которым она всегда славилась, постепенно отключался.

~o*O*o~

Сегодня профессор Снейп вспомнился ей не с утра пораньше, а поздним вечером. Многие отнесли бы его к числу людей, которых не следует поминать к ночи. Вот и Гермиона вдруг отчего-то испугалась покойного и сделала большой глоток из бокала, уже не заботясь об ублажении вкусовых рецепторов. Ела она сегодня мало, поэтому алкоголь быстро ударил в голову.

Пьяному, как известно, море по колено и сам Снейп по плечу. Гермиона осмелела, подивилась, чего она, глупенькая, испугалась и погрузилась в размышления над будущим шедевром, прости Мерлин, живописи. А мысли, точно неугомонные бунтари, все возвращались к Снейпу. «Такой хороший, ик, человек, – лениво рассуждала Гермиона, – и без портрета. Ай-ай-ай, нехорошо. Я просто обязана исправить эту истори-ик-ческую несправедливость».

Более не раздумывая, она окунула кончик волшебной палочки в черную краску и решительно мазнула по заранее приготовленному холсту. Так, щедрым росчерком, профессор обзавелся выдающимся носом. Пожалуй, и при жизни он подобным носом ни похвастаться, ни постесняться не мог. Но Снейп давно умер, и проклясть Гермиону не мог, а никто другой ее бы уже не остановил.

Дальше сами собой нарисовались нахмуренные брови и суженные до щелок глаза. Рот ниткой было на диво удобно чертить палочкой. Над паклей волос по обеим сторонам лица пришлось изрядно постараться: Гермиона методично размазывала по холсту черную краску – сам Малевич бы позавидовал. Художница довольно крякнула, обозрев полученный портрет, и принялась набрасывать силуэт сюртука, затем тщательно прорисовала пуговку за пуговкой. Их она разглядывала, кажется, бессчетное число раз, когда не осмеливалась взглянуть в лицо профессору. В итоге пуговицы отобразились на холсте в количестве, в два раза превышающем масштабы трагедии. Кончики пальцев, выглядывающие из-под длинных манжет, ей тоже неплохо удались, но, конечно, не так, как пуговицы.

Дело осталось за малым: наметить кресло, угол рабочего стола и, пожалуй, довольно. Аскетизм – в этом был весь профессор. Смахнув слезинку, растрогавшаяся Гермиона вытерла палочку валявшейся рядом тряпицей и хлебнула вина – работа еще не кончена. Теперь настал черед остальных красок.

Палитра была выбрана неброская. Благородная – читай, мертвенная – бледность осталась при рисованном профессоре, сюртук уподобился квадрату того же Малевича, разве что с пуговицами, кресло обзавелось грязно-коричневой обивкой, по цвету не сильно отличавшейся от стола.

В целом интерьер на портрете не имел особого значения. По мнению Гермионы, главным было сходство. Сличить шедевр с оригиналом не представлялось возможным, потому как с течением времени гроза хогвартской молодежи превратился в прах и даже не сумел бы перевернуться в гробу, но художнице и не требовалось сравнений. Ее даже передернуло от того, как реалистично хмурил брови и сжимал губы вновь явленный миру Снейп – в точности, как живой. Кажется, посмотришь еще чуть-чуть, и он насмешливо изогнет бровь да прошипит что-нибудь – не суть важно, что именно, но с-с-страшно. Гермиона громко икнула, потрясенная своим талантом, и от взыскания подальше занавесила портрет куском ткани.

~o*O*o~

Знай она, что произойдет в тот день, она, пожалуй, вовсе отказалась бы от алкоголя, дабы сохранить ясный ум в столь трудную для нее минуту. Склонности к предсказаниям у нее до сих пор и не обнаружилось, потому неожиданно заявившийся гость ее удивил, так удивил… Гермиона от потрясения выпучила глаза, запустила пальцы в бокал, окропила привидение, а когда оно решительно не пожелало исчезать и лишь возмущенно фыркнуло, смочила себе лоб и виски, пытаясь очнуться ото сна, который, наверняка, сейчас видела. Ничего не помогало – гость продолжал стоять, нависая над ней пугающей черно-белой громадиной.

Гермионе вдруг страстно захотелось оказаться впечатлительной барышней или, на худой конец, Лавандой Браун, чтобы взять и грохнуться в обморок. Сознание теряться не желало, лишь отчаянно вопило, что этого не может быть, потому что быть не может, а толку-то?

Смотреть на пришельца широко раскрытыми глазами стало физически неудобно, и Гермиона их сузила, тут же принявшись лихорадочно соображать. Первым делом она на правах хозяйки квартиры осведомилась:

– Вы кто такой? – Потом без паузы последовал второй закономерный вопрос: – И что здесь делаете?

– Так-так-так. И почему я не удивлен? – прозвучал до боли знакомый голос, словно и не покушалась Нагини на его бархатистость. – Что хозяйка, что ее котище – настырные существа. Как вам это удалось, мисс Спросите-меня?

– Вот сами себя и спросите, а я понятия не имею, о чем вы толкуете. Извольте отвечать на мои вопросы – вы в моем доме, в конце концов!

– Значит, в мой дом без спросу вламываться можно, да? – взвился призрак, точно как живой.

Гермионе вдруг захотелось по-детски потыкать в него пальчиком – живой, а? Ближе всего находился нос на склоненном к ней лице, но хватать за него было уж совсем страшно.

– Никуда я не вламывалась. Что вы наговариваете? Вы меня с кем-то спутали, – залепетала оробевшая Гермиона, словно щит, выставляя перед собой полупустой бокал.

Ее разум пытался достучаться до затуманенного сознания и напомнить, как она, снимая с портрета Снейпа занавеску, чтобы в мазохистском порыве освежить впечатления, с удивлением замечала на рисованном столе краешек пергамента или небрежно брошенное перо, а на спинке кресла пару раз обнаруживала темное пятно, походившее на скинутый плащ. Но ни тогда, ни сейчас это не казалось существенным.

– Зато вашего кота трудно с кем-то спутать. За какой мантикорой он таскается ко мне домой? – Указующий бледный перст ткнул в Косолапуса, с интересом наблюдавшего за людьми.

Неужели собственный питомец участвовал в заговоре против ее здравого рассудка? Иногда ей казалось, что Косолапус проявляет повышенный даже для такого любопытного кота интерес к картине, прислоненной к стене, но кто их, пушистых, разберет? А несколько раз плоскомордый хитрюга был уличен даже в таинственных исчезновениях: походит перед портретом, мазнет хвостом по раме, мурлыкнет… глядь! – а его уж нет. В темный угол шмыгнул за неосторожной мышкой? Макгонагалл его знает. Именно она, однажды перебрав огневиски, утверждала, что кошки способны путешествовать между мирами! Но это уж ни в какие ворота не лезет. Гермиона, конечно, знала, что, если выпить лишнего, может двоиться в глазах, но чтобы прямо на глазах пропадало? Прежде Косолапус не был замечен в способности аппарировать – даже его предки книззлы так не умели. Зато они отлично умели охотиться, и, когда Гермиона выглянула из-за плеча совсем непрозрачного привидения, то увидела яркое тому подтверждение – на ее глазах в пасти кота исчез мышиный хвостик.

– Не за мантикорой, а за мышами, – здраво рассудила она.

– Вы надо мной издеваетесь? – прошипел мужчина. – Как ему вообще удалось пройти, – тут палец ткнул в портрет своего обладателя, – через ЭТО?

– Что, правда? – с детской непосредственностью спросила Гермиона.

Если бы она купила портрет или получила его в подарок, если бы знала, что он волшебный, то нашла бы какое-нибудь разумное объяснение подобному чуду. Зная же, что так называемое окно – ее рук дело, она даже не пыталась гадать, как кто-то смог из него выйти. Ее больше занимали мысли о том, насколько же все-таки похож призрак на свой портрет… или портрет на призрак?.. или призрак на покойного? Нет, правда, вино сегодня было определенно лишним.

– Кривда. Скажите еще, что вы не нарочно, – передразнил ее бывший профессор.

– А я и не... – охотно залепетала Гермиона, потом опомнилась и уточнила. – Что я не нарочно?

– Мантикраба вам в кровать, не притворяйтесь идиоткой!

– Профессор Снейп сделал мне комплимент, – она расплылась в глупой улыбке.

Гость, кажется, только сейчас заметил состояние хозяйки квартиры, сплюнул и удалился восвояси.

Процесс удаления Гермиона обидно проморгала, потому что именно в этот момент сладко зевнула. А когда увидела, что над ней больше никто раздражающе не нависает, поспешила убедить себя, будто все ей приснилось, и вот только на зевке сон и прервался. Довольная собой, она кивнула, допила оставшееся на донышке вино – и когда только успело закончиться? не во сне же дегустировала… – отправилась досыпать в уютной постели.

Наутро Гермиона помнила события прошлого вечера и на трезвую голову с трудом верила в реальность произошедшего. На ум лезли мысли о мозгошмыгах, поселившихся в ее квартире – ими еще в школьные годы ей все уши прожужжала Луна Лавгуд. Но даже самая дикая идея требовала подтверждения, а как на это решиться без поддержки старого доброго вина?

~o*O*o~

– Я здесь, а вы снова напиваетесь.

– Во-первых, я не напиваюсь, а дегустирую. Во-вторых, вы здесь, потому что я пьяна.

– Да что вы говорите? Дегустируете до опьянения и мертвых Снейпов перед глазами? Не комильфо.

– Вы вообще-то единственный Снейп, который мельтешит у меня перед глазами. Нет, чтобы, как все порядочные покойники, являться своим родственникам в фамильном замке, тьфу, развалюхе в тупике Прядильщиков, скрипеть половицами по ночам, звенеть склянками на кухне, подвывать в дуэте с ветром и окрестными собаками.

– Какую на диво красочную жизнь, то есть посмертие вы мне предлагаете! Согласиться, что ли? – Гермиона была достаточно умна, чтобы не поддаться соблазну и не поверить. – Но, пожалуй, мне больше нравится являться спивающимся гриффиндоркам.

– Возмутительная дискриминация по факультетскому признаку!

– Что, не можете жить без революций?

– Нет ничего революционного в возмущении пережитками юности. Заметьте, моей юности. Ваша давно прошла, а вы все как ребенок. Гриффиндор, Слизерин… Да хоть Хаффлпафф! Какая, к черту, разница? Мы же взрослые люди.

– Даже так?

– Да, именно так.

– Да, вижу, вы повзрослели с нашей последней встречи, – он с удовольствием оглядел ее от кончиков дико топорщащихся пружинок волос до смешных домашних тапок с заячьими ушками и, кажется, остался доволен.

Возмущенная наглым осмотром, Гермиона получше запахнула халат.

– Зато вы ничуть не изменились.

– Что же, приятно слышать комплимент моему моложавому виду.

– Я не это имела в виду!

– Полноте, Грейнджер. Не нужно стыдиться своей честности, – в его глазах плясали чертики, не хуже, чем когда-то у Дамблдора.

– А вы, слизеринцы, только оскорблять и умеете.

– Ну-ну, – Снейп с притворным неодобрением покачал головой. – Кто-то недавно ратовал за непредвзятость суждений. Вы стали легко сдавать рубежи, Грейнджер.

– Может, вы и стали сдавать, а я еще молода и полна сил.

– На комплимент нарываетесь?

– Ваши комплименты хуже оскорблений. Увольте.

– Не хотите – дело ваше.

И он развернулся, чтобы уйти.

– Эй, куда вы собрались?

Он хитро блеснул глазами.

– В свой портрет. Куда же еще?

~o*O*o~

– Нет, мне все-таки интересно, что вы пьете?

Снейп трансфигурировал первую попавшуюся вещицу в бокал, плеснул вина и принялся внимательно изучать напиток. Сперва он вглядывался в бьющуюся о стенки жидкость. Что-то решив, удовлетворенно кивнул. Затем он сосредоточенно вдыхал аромат вина, прикрыв глаза. И, наконец, сделал маленький глоток и покатал его по языку.

– Франция, Бордо. На стенках бокала фиолетовый оттенок, что довольно символично в вашем случае – у вас к насыщенному рубиновому цвету Гриффиндора всегда примешивался синий Райвенкло. В аромате чувствуются нотки ванили и свежеподжаренного хлеба. То же и в послевкусии. Пряно, насыщенно. Недурно.**

– О, профессор, вы разбираетесь в маггловском вине? Я думала, волшебникам известно только огневиски. Сливочное пиво в расчет можно не брать – его даже детям дают.

– После смерти у меня было много свободного времени.

~o*O*o~

После смерти Северусу Снейпу жилось не так уж хорошо. Он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что надеялся на лучшее. Он вообще давно забыл, как надеяться. Просто просыпался утром и шел выполнять взваленный на себя много лет назад долг. После смерти дни начинались лишь чуточку иначе: теперь он шел жить и взял на себя эту обязанность недавно, поэтому еще не наловчился как следует с ней справляться.

Смерть началась в точности по плану – с укуса мерзкой змеи. Дальше лишь следовало дождаться, пока вездесущий Поттер со товарищи покинет дом и не медля опрокинуть в себя вторую часть противоядия. В теории план казался многообещающим, на практике обморок от потери крови несколько спутал карты. Все-таки Поттер и здесь подгадил! Не мог раньше убраться? Нет же, глазел, как на ярмарочного клоуна.

Если бы что-то мокрое не тыкалось в лицо и не щекотало нос, на этом бы смерть Северуса, пожалуй, и свершилась. Но настырное создание, к счастью, и не подумало сдаваться, и в итоге умирающий чихнул и от боли в горле очнулся, ошалело шаря взглядом вокруг. Рядом раздалось требовательное «мяу!» да такое капризное, будто говорил не драный кошак со свалявшейся шерстью грязно-черного цвета, а сама Нарцисса Малфой.

Но Северусу было не до того. Дикое желание жить мобилизовало все скрытые и даже несуществующие ресурсы. Противоядие полилось в горло своего создателя и пообещало стать не последним, сваренным им зельем.

Спустя какое-то время у Северуса появились силы пошевелиться и даже принять сидячее положение. Нашарив на грязном полу палочку, он почувствовал себя готовым к осуществлению плана Б. Первым и пока единственным пунктом в нем значилась необходимость жить дальше. Как можно дальше отсюда.

Заметать следы шпион учится первым делом или уже не учится ничему, так как второго шанса после Авады не бывает. Северус решил инсценировать самовозгорание Визжащей Хижины якобы из-за искры от шального заклятия, а потом множественными аппарациями убраться отсюда. Только он собрался покинуть помещение согласно правилам пожарной безопасности, как услышал «мяу». Оказалось, мелкая тварь все так же сидела рядом с лужей крови и выжидающе смотрела на воскресшего. Северусу даже почудилось, что кот ехидно поднял бровь – ну, что станешь делать? шашлык из кошатины на углях?

Северус никогда не отличался маниакальной склонностью к живодерству. Не любил котов и иже с ними – это да. Но привязывать банку к хвосту (эх, Макгонагалл бы пошло…), пинать, если попалась под ноги, а тем более жарить заживо – это, извините, не к мастеру зелий. Он разве что к своему хозяину проводить мог – вот кто на больную фантазию не жаловался.

Нахмуренные брови и грозное «Пшел вон!» на кота не произвели впечатления. Приблизившегося человека он не испугался, задрал голову да и повторил свое наглое «мяу». Вот напасть! Пришлось брать за шкирку – хоть бы блох не нахвататься! – терпеть неприятно острые коготки, уколовшие даже сквозь слои одежды, и выносить из дома. За порогом кошак решительно не захотел отцепляться, и бороться с ним не было ни сил, ни времени, ни желания. Пусть сидит – по пути можно сбросить.

Хижина занялась хорошо, горела ярко и без звука – в самый раз. Аппарации дались труднее, сказывалась изрядная потеря крови. Кое-как выбравшись на континент, Северус оказался в какой-то французской деревушке и завалился в первый попавшийся сарай, благо тот стоял на отшибе и явно был заброшен.

Дальше жизнь устраивалась медленно, но верно. Приходилось начинать с нуля – без имени, без средств, без дома. Начальным капиталом служили волшебная палочка, дар зельевара и светлая голова. Кот, оказавшийся после мытья все-таки черным, уходить не желал, таскался за Северусом хвостиком и, словно чуя аппарацию за версту, заранее вцеплялся в штанину. Так у Принца наконец-то появился домашний питомец.

~o*O*o~

О своем питомце Гермиона в последнее время вспоминала нечасто. Он постоянно где-то пропадал, а ее занимали другие мысли.

С Гермионой творилось что-то странное. Безусловно, каждый вечер среды и субботы встречаясь со странностями прямо в своей гостиной, трудно оставаться столпом нормальности. Поневоле перестанешь удивляться чему угодно. Но неожиданным было другое – это стало ритуалом. Вино теперь выбиралось с особым тщанием, с подспудным желанием удивить. Заранее продумывались темы разговора, хотя потом отрепетированный экспромт летел нюхлеру под хвост от одной едкой фразы собеседника, но это было уже неважно. Казалось, ничего не было важно с той минуты, как тянущееся, как жевательная резинка Умников Уизли, время неслось вскачь после появления гостя. Вечер превращался в одно упоительное мгновение словесной баталии.

Но настал вечер, когда он не пришел. Зря Гермиона ждала, делая вид, будто просто читает в кресле у камина. Зря откупорила специально купленное вино. Зря сверлила взглядом неумело нарисованный портрет. Зря не напилась – может, хоть уснула бы.

Была уже поздняя ночь, когда содержимое не пригодившейся бутылки отправилось в водосток, бокал, опустошенный лишь наполовину, маленькой горкой осколков валялся на полу, а рядом, лицом к стене занавешенным стоял провинившийся _волшебный_ портрет. Вечно не уверенной в своих оценках Гермионе трудно далось это признание. Но когда на столе в кабинете портретного Снейпа появилась маггловская книга, которую они обсуждали накануне, а в углу нарисовалась случайно прихваченная бутылка _ее_ бордо, все стало бы очевидно и первому магу-кроманьонцу, нарисовавшему в пещерах Пиренейского полуострова первое магическое изображение галопирующего быка.

С тех пор вино больше не покупалось.

~o*O*o~

– Мисс Грейнджер, вам тут не попадался такой черный…

– Вы? Нет, не попадался. Всякий раз, как я собираюсь вас поймать, вы куда-то исчезаете.

– Не мелите чепухи. Я спрашиваю, не видели ли вы такого…

– Никакого «такого» я не видела, только вот такого, – и она ткнула пальцем в портрет.

– Хм, давно хотел спросить: почему вы решили, что на портрете я?

– Я же сама его нарисовала. Мне ли не знать, кто там изображен?

– Но ведь не похож!

– Я вас так вижу. Скажите спасибо, что не черный квадрат, а черный прямоугольник с носом и прочими фамильными чертами.

– Да, вижу. Даже пуговицы не забыли.

– Так кого вы искали? – Гермиона поспешила уйти от щекотливой темы пуговиц.

– Понимаете, он черный…

Вопрос отчего-то казался неудобным для Снейпа, и девушка не могла упустить возможность поддеть бывшего учителя:

– Это мы уже выяснили. На вас посмотреть, так выбор цветовой гаммы не удивителен.

– Дадите вы мне договорить или нет?

– Молчу-молчу, – Гермиона изобразила очаровательную пантомиму с застегиванием воображаемой молнии на своем рту.

– Я. Ищу. Черного. Кота. – четко, по слову, выговорил Снейп.

– Может, вам рыжий подойдет? Он меня уже достал. Возьмете?

– Зачем мне такое страшилище? Да еще рыжее!

– О, у вас аллергия на краски? У вас, наверное, и простыни че-е-ерные, – задумчиво протянула Гермиона.

– Вы выпили лишнего и говорите тоже лишнее, – прошипел возмущенный Снейп, словно догадка оказалась верной, и это его задело до глубины черной души.

– Хорошо, тогда я не стану говорить лишнего и не скажу, где ваша черная кошка, – увлеченно рассматривая свои ногти, произнесла Гермиона. Да, краски – не лучший выбор для маникюра…

– Какая, к бякоклешню, кошка? У меня кот, нормальный черный КОТ, – негодовал Снейп.

– Был кот – стала кошка. Скоро и котята появятся. Что вас, собственно, не устраивает?

– Мерлин, вы безумны. И меня хотите с ума свести. – Снейп устало опустился на колченогий табурет и уронил голову на руки.

– Позвольте! Это кто кого еще здесь до сумасшествия доводит? Вы стали являться мне, аки демон из преисподней, хорошо хоть не в исподнем, бранитесь почем зря, критикуете мои картины, хлещете мое вино… надеюсь, вы хоть бедненького Косолапуса у себя там, в аду, не пинаете, когда он к вам за мышками приходит. Что вам, мышей для него жалко? Обидно за сородичей? Или все магическое население Британии ошибается, считая вас летучей мышью-переростком? А знаете ли вы, что после вашей славной кончины, про вас появились комиксы – ага, вижу, знакомое слово. Так вот, вы – Бэт-Снейп! Маску на лице вам заменяют черные круги под глазами от недосыпа – вас даже в сказке не щадят – летать вас Лорд научил, осталось только дофантазировать, что вы способны делать добрые дела не по чужой указке, а за так просто. Представляете, какой кошмар?

– Что вы…

– … не выдумываю, – отрезала Гермиона.

– Сон, это страшный сон, – бормотал Снейп. – И вправду кошмар. Слышите, Грейнджер, вы ходячий кошмар.

– Да не я же те комиксы рисовала!

– Откуда мне знать, что вы все не выдумали, что не вы их рисовали? Вот это – это же вы на-ри-со-ва-ли, – последнее слово мужчина проговорил с особым ядом. – Откуда мне знать, что вы не задались целью отравить еще и мое посмертие? – он уже откровенно над ней издевался.

– Хватит с меня этого балагана. Вы не мертвы, а очень даже живы, прямо противно делается, насколько вы живее всех живых. И я не рисовала никаких окон. Я хотела исправить историческую несправедливость. Вот не надо, не надо сейчас смеяться – я не договорила. Признаю, я тогда запьянела – в другом состоянии я и не рисую – и вдруг подумала: нечестно, что у хорошего человека нет портрета. Нет, все же смейтесь, дура же! Как есть дура. Хороший человек – ха и еще раз ха! А потом мой дом превратился в сумасшедший, даром что стены не жёлтые, давно изрисованы. С вашим портретом и вокруг него происходили странные вещи. Апогеем стало ваше здесь появление. Я и в самом деле начала выпивать больше, чем нужно – даже когда уже не лезло, я пила. Просто потому, что мне было откровенно, по-глупому страшно. Я боялась, что наконец по-настоящему сошла с ума в этом одиночестве, среди отвратительной мазни, венцом которой стал ваш портрет, я боялась, что меня запрут в Мунго рядом с Лонгботтомами, а я ненавижу – слышите? – ненавижу больницы, – Гермиона с каким-то безысходным, жутким отчаянием разрыдалась, закрыв лицо ладонями. Она больше не смогла бы выдавить из себя и слова, она молча бы выслушала все, что бы ей ни сказали, как бы ни оскорбили. Но сказано было и так более, чем достаточно.

Снейп потрясенно и недоверчиво смотрел на эту сломленную женщину. Он больше не видел вздорную ученицу, надоеду с вытянутой рукой. Его потрясло, как он был слеп. Почему? Почему не заметил этого раньше? Столько к ней таскаться, и не спросить себя: зачем, старый ты осел, зачем ты вообще ее доводишь? А вот потому, что не получалось довести. Крепкий орешек попался. Огрызалась, дразнила, отбивала удар за ударом и… веселила, восхищала, интриговала – сейчас уже можно признаться в этом хотя бы себе. Хотелось, ужасно хотелось не победить, не обхитрить, не уязвить, а в кои-то веки оказаться поверженным восхитительной молодой женщиной, которая, без сомнений, смилостивится, подаст руку, чтобы подняться, заботливо отряхнет пыль с его сюртука, не переставая победно улыбаться и… может быть, только может быть, обнимет и… нет! Это уж чистой воды безумие.

Пока мучительные откровения взрывали мозг профессору, Гермиона почти успокоилась и кое-как сумела взять себя в руки. Она промокнула глаза первой попавшейся тряпкой, громко высморкалась в нее, не заметив, что оставила на носу пятно черной краски. Она гордо выпрямилась, вздернула подбородок и отчеканила:

– Убирайтесь из моего дома. Забирайте свою кошку и проваливайте. Котят можете прислать через (тут она презрительно скривила губы) портрет. Косолапуса я к вам больше не пущу, можете не волноваться. Потом я сожгу холсты, все равно давно уже собиралась. Я забуду, что видела вас живым и здоровым, и никому ни слова не скажу о том, что такой мерзавец еще отравляет наш мир своим существованием. Ну! (Если бы она стояла, она непременно бы топнула ножкой). Чего ждете? Что смотрите?  
У нее вырвался невольный всхлип, грозя повтором истерики.  
– У-би-рай-тесь! – по слогам проговорила она, чеканя каждый звук, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, голос снова не подвел.

Снейп, наверное, впервые в жизни растерялся настолько, что не знал, как поступить. Одно он знал точно: ему нельзя уходить, нельзя оставлять ее сейчас, когда она так расстроена и неизвестно, на что может решиться. Нет, она бы ничего не сотворила с собой, конечно, нет, что за вздор. Но вдруг все же сделает какую-нибудь непоправимую глупость? Ведь самые ужасные глупости совершают самые умные люди и потом тяжелее всего смиряются с этим.

И как же ему теперь жить без этих вечеров? Без нее? Конечно, он не влюбился! Какая глупость! На старости-то лет и в бывшую ученицу. Но что если… нет, лучше не думать, чтобы даже мыслью не спугнуть надежду.

– У вас нос испачкан. Дайте я помогу.

Снейп взял у нее из рук кусок ткани, чистым концом потер ее нос, бережно поддерживая лицо за подбородок и внимательно глядя в глаза, словно стараясь загипнотизировать. И она послушно не отводила взгляда, не вырывалась, не отстранялась. Ждала. Уже не пыталась предсказать его действия, потому что отчаялась понять этого несносного, ужасного человека, который не дает ей жизни. Ни с ним, ни без него не находила она покоя, о счастье уже и не мечтала. Но с ним хотя бы было не скучно, с ним кровь закипала в жилах – от гнева. Конечно, от гнева. От чего же еще? С ним она чувствовала себя живой.

Ну и пусть обзывается. Пусть ехидничает. Жалко, что ли? Пусть является, не постучав и даже не через дверь. Пусть в черном и бледный. Зато после вина у него чуть розовеют щеки и блестят глаза. Зато приходит и говорит с ней. Зато живой.

С краской было покончено, но Снейп не торопился отпускать ее подбородок. Все так же завораживающе глядя на нее, он тихо спросил:

– Что, правда кошка?

~o*O*o~

«Конечно, кошка, глупый ты человек», – подумал тогда Косолапус.

Эти двое не переставали его удивлять. Началось все с хозяйки. Она пила странную кровь, хотя поблизости никогда не было убитой мыши – кот знал это наверняка. Да и какого размера нужна жертва, чтобы вытекло столько крови? Пахло пойло тоже странно. Должно быть, стухло. От этого запаха Косолапусу всегда хотелось чихать, поэтому после памятного раза больше он в бутылку не лез.

Потом этот странный плоский человек, которого намазали на чем-то шершавом, как его язык. Беспокойство зародилось в душе Косолапуса, когда инстинкты предков-книззлов подсказали, что мазня не так проста, как другие. Словно невидимая нить тянулась отсюда вглубь, в том самом месте квадратной штуковины, где стоял плоский человек. Как преданный защитник своей хозяйки, Косолапус просто обязан был проверить, куда ведет путь и каких гостей теперь ждать.

Конечно, можно было бы расцарапать черному лицо и все остальное, триумфально пометить останки как квадратного недоразумения, так и волшебного канала. Однако Косолапус предпочитал узнавать обо всех вариантах, прежде чем обрубать концы. Вдруг лазейка окажется ему полезна. Популяция мышей в окрестностях жилища его и хозяйки быстро вырождалась, и мелкие твари становились чересчур пугливыми и нервными, отчего, видимо, хуже питались и были отвратительно костлявыми. Возникла проблема поиска новых охотничьих угодий, и, как знать, ключом к ним мог оказаться именно этот крючконосый уродец.

По ту сторону обнаружилась обычная комната. В воздухе витал запах трав (в букете – о тигры! – даже улавливались нотки валерианы!) и чего-то еще, но, главное, там пахло мышами и… кошкой. Косолапус, конечно, встретился с обитателями дома: одними с удовольствием закусил, с другой принялся активно налаживать контакт, а иначе плакал бы мышиными слезами счастья его плотный ужин. Как это бывает, доналаживался он до закономерного результата и, в общем-то, не сильно расстроился, когда узнал, что станет отцом. Будущую мать своих котят он провел тем же путем, каким всегда приходил сам, и уже не хотел от себя отпускать.

То, что за ней явился ее хозяин, его тоже не удивило. В конце концов, он являлся постоянно. Косолапус чувствовал, как радовалась хозяйка приходу незваного гостя. Даже своих друзей она не встречала у себя так охотно, а наоборот, торопилась выпроводить, если это был тот самый – _их_ – вечер.

И Косолапус был доволен. Он собирался стать семейным котом, и еще неизвестно, как бы обернулось дело с хозяевами. Кто согласился бы оставить их у себя, а кто решился бы отказаться от любимца? Тяжелый выбор – и для людей, и для котов. Но если бы хозяева сумели поладить, как поладили их питомцы, все вышло бы как нельзя лучше.

Когда разразился скандал, Косолапусу очень хотелось прикрыть уши лапами – тяжело слышать боль и отчаяние в голосе любимой хозяйки. Он успокаивающе гладил хвостом жену и напряженно ждал… чтобы в итоге услышать такой вздор! Нет, эти люди никогда не станут умнее котов. Играют в игры с азартом несмышленых котят, гоняющихся за солнечным зайчиком, забывая, кто управляет вертким отражением, и еще удивляются, что оказались пойманными в собственную ловушку.

Впрочем, Косолапус не зря положил свой хитрый рыжий глаз на маленькую девочку, у которой на голове было гнездо, где вполне могли водиться вкусные птенчики. Он сразу заприметил ее тогда, много лет назад, сидя в клетке, куда его, гордого книззла, посадил… Косолапус уже и не помнил, кто был тот незначительный человек. Его выросшая девочка стала умницей. И вот теперь спокойный за свое кошачье будущее рыжий почти папаша с удовольствием наблюдал, как страсти улеглись, и люди… тоже улеглись. И тихо разговаривали, и порой терлись носами. В тот вечер плоский человек больше не пустил черного к себе. Он стоял в углу, забытый и накрытый черным плащом пришельца. Косолапусу было даже немного жаль плоского человека: тот так и не увидел, как хозяева (а Косолапус даже не сомневался, что теперь у него их двое) выходят из комнаты, держась за руки. 

* В основе названия лежит цитата: «Вино – память солнца, живущая в бутылке.» (Евгений Ханкин)  
** Снейп пробует и описывает реально существующее вино – Chateau Brane-Cantenac (Margaux)


End file.
